Durant
Durant 'Overview' Of the formal Muralisian nations, Durant was the first to take shape amongst the myriad tribes in the year 290 BU. While its government structure has changed little over the generations, the so-called "birthplace of civility" possesses a rapidly shifting culture fixated upon the passage of fashions and the lives of aristocrats. 'History' Forming under the capable hand of Gryndollyn Smythe, patriarch of the Gloriana Tribe, Durant originally comprised the combined lands of the Glorianas and five vassal tribes. While the six groups had for some time been assembled in a limited federation of sorts for the purposes of trade and defense, not to mention the prevention of inbreeding which even at so early a time was considered in poor taste, it was not until 290 BU that formal borders were declared and a banner erected. The central settlement of the Gloriana Tribe became the capital without delay, and has remained such in the form of High Durant ever since. Never one to shy away from conflict, Durant has from the earliest records pursued aggressive expansion at the expense of surrounding groups, being pushed back time and again only to resume hostilities weeks later with renewed enthusiasm. Had it not been for the appearance of the Fiendtide in 69 BU, a vicious quasi-magical plague of unknown origin, historians believe that the Durantian peoples would have absorbed much of what is now Godrin , preventing said nation from ever taking shape. However, the Fiendtide did indeed strike, ravaging northern Durant and setting loose a wave of madmen and vicious beasts the likes of which the people had never seen. With the discovery of the Devreaux Serum the plague was neutralized, but not without considerable losses being suffered by the Durantians and their northern neighbors, who would thereafter unite to form Ghalea in the signing of the Treaty of Colmsfield, marking the end of the first era and the BU years. The clear threat of the southern tribes, rumored to be uniting under a particularly ambitious group, prompted an attempt by Durant to appease this force without losing the buffer zone between the two. A treaty was therefore signed in 150 AU upon the neutral island of Regius marking borders for what is now Godrin. This gave way to a period of arguable peace in which society freely evolved, technology advancing considerably. Unfortunately, 209 AU would see a renewal of expansion efforts by Godrin, prompting the onset of the War of the Vassals. Little progress was made until Erick Arden Saint-Just appeared on the international stage, baiting Archduke Harrison into a public duel in which he thoroughly shamed the man before slaying him. This display of brutality and ambition, ordinarily condemned by polite Durantian society, was received with great enthusiasm; there could be no better candidate for the throne in so dark a time. Archduke Saint-Just was expeditiously crowned, and twenty years a treaty was signed with the Godrin. In the ensuing peace Durant has enjoyed renewed economic growth, the people thrilled to engage in all manner of luxuries now that their lives are not consistently threatened. Past Archdukes and Archduchesses are listed below: *Gryndollyn T. Smythe (290 BU - 252 BU) ~ Founder of Durant. *Felix N. Regule (252 BU - 232 BU) ~ Murdered, shortest reigning monarch. *Margaret B. Crawley (232 BU - 160 BU) ~ "Matron Crawley", longest reigning monarch. *Cecelie M. Astoncourt (160 BU - 116 BU) ~ Unmarried, notably promiscuous. *Eli F. Knox (116 BU - 82 BU) ~ "Ailing Eli", ruled by proxy. *Carmigne H. Galamont (82 BU - 54 BU) ~ "Galamont the Former", constructed Medhmenham. *Grey G. Boreal (54 BU - 2 AU) ~ Oversaw treaty of Colmsfield. *Lysander N. Melrose (2 AU - 37 AU) ~ "The Unscarred", set the standard for warrior-kings. *Monteforthe K. Galamont (37 AU - 99 AU) ~ "Galamont the Greater", spearheaded tribal skirmishes. *Emily D. Saint-Just (99 AU - 128 AU) ~ Constructed the Tribunal Wall in southern Durant. *Nathaniel L. Belgrave (128 AU - 161 AU) ~ Oversaw treaty of Regius, built Colbert Conservatory. *Marckus Y. Galamont (161 AU - 207 AU) ~ "Galamont the Scholar", opened the Galamont House. *Joshua E. Harrison (207 AU - 237 AU) ~ Killed in a duel. *Erick A. Saint-Just (237 +) ~ Ended War of the Vassals with the armistice. 'Culture' In a society of glaring differences in wealth, it is inevitable that the national culture should come in a particularly fractured form. Three classes have been clearly identified, being the aristocracy, the merchant class, and the labor class. Amongst the foremost are three tiers: The Nobility of the Blood, based on inherited titles from the early nobility, The Nobility of the Robe, based on titles granted for service beyond the norm, and The Nobility of the Purse, based on purchased titles. The two upper tiers of the nobility share a lifestyle of extravagance and comfort, spending their days (and funds) in the pursuit of fleeting amusements. Kelsmic coffee houses are something of a trend, offering a traditional waterpipe and a selection of coffees and black teas to the glamorous patrons. These establishments are exceedingly exclusive, often requiring membership by invitation. The arts, once enjoyed by the nobility alone, have opened their arms to the merchant class as well, operas and plays to be found at all hours in myriad theatres. Holidays are common, each Archduke generally instituting a handful. The nobility is divided into the following ranks is order of descending influence, as determined by ancient tradition. A title of nobility is accompanied in all cases by independent tax rates and heraldic symbols appropriate for one's station: *Archduke or Archduchess ~ The top of the social chain. Appointed by recommendation of one's predecessor. *Duke and Duchess ~ Appointed directly by the Archduke, passed down through the generations. Attached to regional holdings granted by the crown. *Marquess and Marchioness ~ Formerly the Margrave and Margravine, titles carried over from the tribes and retired after a number of generations under unified Durant. Now a formality bestowed upon families directly traceable to the original tribal nobility. Carries no formal benefits. *Count and Countess ~ Title granted by the crown for superior service to the nation at some point in history. Often relates to honorable military service, philanthropic activity beyond the norm, and so on. Generally accompanies a lavish gifted estate. *Viscount and Viscountess ~ Title purchased from the crown for a considerable sum. Carries no formal benefits. *Baron and Baroness ~ Title bestowed by a duke/duchess for service to a region. Follows the same guidelines as the bestowal of count/countess, though on a smaller scale. Accompanied by a modest estate. *Baronet and Baronetess ~ Title purchased from a duke/duchess. In stark contrast to this carefree world of salons and songs is the realm of the working classes. Poorly educated, malnourished and downtrodden, these hapless beings are daily reminded of all which they lack. Often living in communal housing provided by managers, comfort is unheard of and families rely upon strong bonds to endure the hardships of life. Resentment has increased in recent years, the threat of war fading and giving way to a grim reality. 'Government' The Archduchy has reigned uninterrupted within Durantian borders from the outset, aided by the nobility-worship of the Caelestis Nobilium. Beneath the Archduke are three handpicked ministers representing the departments of War, Interior, and Diplomacy. Each oversees two agencies, one comprised of aristocrats wishing to serve and the other of those who are actually fit to carry out their duties. The former is little more than a distraction created to prevent the nobility from interfering in the Archduke's affairs, a strategy which has yet to prove particularly harmful. *Ministry of War ~ Overseen by Marchos Demarque, Duke of Herod. Aging and allegedly senile. Left to his own devices by the Archduke. Contains the Noble Generals, a surly bunch of gentleman who, led by the handsomely-mustached Baron Laithwaite, play at war, and the Military Proper led by the Grand Admiral Carlyle Demarque. It should be noted that the Grand Admiral answers directly to the Archduke as of the onset on the War of the Vassals, effectively rendering the service of the Minister of War little more than a formality akin to that of the Noble Generals. *Ministry of Interior ~ Overseen by Gideon Belgrave, Duke of Morand. Eighth generation scion of the Belgrave dynasty, and a highly capable mage. Frustrated by lack of functional power in the government. This department contains the Saintly Vigil, amounting to a "neighborhood watch" of sorts and directed by the watchful gaze of Marchionesse Hadley Grace-Porpington, and the Stability Officers, beneath which labor the Inspectors and the police. The Stability officers are rumored to function as a secret police force loyal to the Minister of Interior above all else, but this is unconfirmed. Suffice it to say that the Chief Stability Officer, a hulking Godrite albino by the name of Gregor Metzer, is more than capable of accomplishing any task set before his people. *Ministry of Diplomacy ~ An unfortunate assassination has deprived the Minstry of Diplomacy of its minister, leaving the duties of this office to the Archduke until a replacement can be officially appointed. The department contains the Culture League, a group of nobles tasked with preserving Durantian culture abroad in heavily publicized vacations administered by Margrave Bearnaise Polliprance Desideratus Ponywhistle, and the Diplomatic Corps, a more professional group maintaining embassies abroad and, allegedly, overseeing various espionage operations. 'Military' The military of Durant, though smaller is size than that of Godrin, employs advanced technology courtesy of the Ghaleans to great effect. The advent of the dreadnought has placed Durant's navy at the forefront of its kind, and firearms of perpetually increasing quality render the Durantian infantry a legitimate threat to the Godrite cavalry. To the dismay of some military leaders, the regime of Archduke Saint-Just has seen a considerable decline in military spending, greater importance being placed upon civic improvements and improving the means of production to prevent total Ghalean reliance in terms of technology. Regardless of the reduction in the size of the military, it remains impeccably equipped and trained. *The Archducal Navy ~ A thing of wonder, this fleet of dreadnoughts and smaller crafts has patrolled the Durantian waters for generations. A recent installment is the static Communications Unit, a floating telegraph array mounted on evenly spaced ships between Brevig and Durant. Led by a Grand Admiral, who simultaneously directs the military as a whole with the aid of the Archduke. *The Durantian Infantry ~ Constitutes the bulk of the Durantian armed forces. Soldiers are armed with rifles and sabers, a fair number of which being mounted for superior mobility in firing upon enemies. In the event of a jam or a lack of ammunition, all soldiers are expected to be willing and able to hurtle themselves into battle with their swords. *The Coetum Philosophorum ~ Loosely translates from Old Murotian to "the assembly of Philosophers", a group of practitioners of Durantian magic (philosophy) dedicated to military action. They are considered an unofficial branch of the military, and as such are not required to obey the commands of military officers, answering instead only to the Archduke and the Magister Philosophiae (Master of Philosophy). For the first time in some generations, these personages are one in the same. 'Diplomacy' Durant has, as some may observe, had mixed results in seeking diplomatic resolutions. Ghalea was only tolerated because of a mutual need for aid following the Fiendtide, and Godrin would surely have been trampled if not for the lingering damages of said plague. In short, diplomacy is a last resort which has all too often proved necessary. This is largely due to the jingoism ingrained in much of Durantian society, preventing leaders from giving in to otherwise reasonable demands for fear of jeopardizing the national sense of pride and superiority. That being said, Durant maintains comfortable relations with the island nation of Carmagh, embassies in Kelsma, Godrin, and Ghalea, and maintains a very close historical alliance with the lattermost. Brevig, of course, is entirely the vassal state of Durant, relying wholly upon the greater nation for legitimacy and aid. 'Economy' Being heavily responsible for early funding of the Cohen Group and the Kurtz Corporation, Durant has flourished along with the two mega corporations. While Durant itself possesses few of the necessary facilities for the creation of sophisticated technologies, its ability to manage every aspect of production from mining to the packaging of completed essential parts has made Durant invaluable to Ghalea, whose diminishing population and limited natural resources necessitate constant trade with Durant. As many Durantian mines are owned and operated by the Durantian government, the Archduke is able to maintain influence over the companies despite their ever-increasing political thrust. The Durantian Oran, much like the Durantian language, remains the standard against which all others are judged, being the most stable and widespread. Category:Nations Category:Durant